


A Little Story

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Books, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Golden Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Nuala brings a new book back to the library and shares it with Abe.





	A Little Story

**Author's Note:**

> AU post-Golden Army, in which Nuada and Nuala are still alive.
> 
> I was in a couple bookshops the other day, out looking for a Tennyson book (for reasons, and I did find one), and I stumbled upon an interesting book called 'The One-Footed Fairy', by Alice Brown. I didn't buy the book because I think it was about $80 (I'm not kidding), but I got the image in my head of Nuala reading this book and then this happened.
> 
> Also, the title of this fic comes from something often said by Floor Jansen (current lead singer of Nightwish) when leading into the Nightwish song Storytime.

One thing Abe had discovered about Nuala is that she liked books as much as he did.

Abe liked books, and over the years he had gone through many of the ones in the library. Back during his first few years at the B.P.R.D. books had served as his only source of company, aside from Hellboy and Bruttenholm when they had visited him.

The night him and Nuala had met, after she had been brought to the B.P.R.D., he'd watched as she looked around the library in wonder. She'd picked up a book and had started reading Tennyson's In Memorium aloud from its pages. After returning from Ireland, with Nuala in tow, Abe often found her reading, whether it be something from the library or something Abe just happened to be studying. Abe thought she would make an excellent researcher if she wanted to.

Sometimes when she had to leave she would take a book with her, and sometimes she would go down to the hidden markets and bring back a book or two. Sometimes Abe and Nuala would sit together and read, and sometimes Nuala would patiently turn the pages of whatever books he was reading, silently reading with him.

Nuala once told him how she liked books; how it was almost magic how words could be strung together and make grand stories. She commented that she thought books were filled with both wonder and knowledge, and she enjoyed getting lost in any that interested her. Her answer was rather poetic, he had thought, and Abe was glad that there was someone else around here that shared in his love of books.

One day, he found Nuala sitting on the sofa, a book open on her lap. She'd gone out into the underground markets earlier, and Abe wondered if that was a book she had brought back with her.

"A new book?" He asked, coming up beside the sofa.

Nuala turned her head and looked up at him. "Yes. Here- it's a rather interesting one."

She marked the page and closed the book before handing it over to him. The book was hardcover, painted in yellow, with black lettering and an image on the front. The image itself was black and white and depicted what looked like fairies dancing in a circle.

" 'The One-Footed Fairy', by Alice Brown." Abe read aloud.

"There are other stories in it too; not just that one." Nuala said. "I found it in the markets."

Abe inspected the book, finding that it was in good condition, and opened it up to find a publishing date inside. "1911; nearly a century old. Impressive. How did a book like this end up in the markets?"

"There's a merchant I'm acquainted with who sometimes has things from the human world. He had this with him when I stopped by. Human books end up down there all the time anyway, merely through happenstance."

Abe handed the book back to Nuala and moved to sit down next to her on the sofa. "Any of the stories interesting at least?"

"The first one, yes. It is the one-footed fairy story. It's about this fairy named Tippitin who won't dance because he used his own foot to make sure the Queen's throne is balanced."

"Ah; thus the title."

Nuala nodded. She then opened up the book to another story. "There's this one after it that talks of two fairies; brother and sister. Their names are Perizad and Perizada."

"Like you and Nuada." Abe observed. "Maybe these two fairies were twins."

Nuala laughed. "Maybe, but I do not think my brother was so fond of dancing like Perizad is." She then turned the page and pointed to it. "And this 'Wish-Taker'- he reminds me of you!"

"Really? How so?"

"The Wish-Taker can see the thoughts of the fairies, much like the ability you and me share."

"But I can't grant wishes."

She smiled, but just as quickly it faded and her voice got quiet. "Perizad wants to live in summer, but his sister, as the Wish-Taker says, does not want that."

Abe took a guess at what Nuala was comparing this to. "...Like you didn't want Nuada raising the Golden Army from the dead."

"Yes..." She sadly said.

They didn't talk much about Nuada, and even when his name came up, they didn't linger on it for too long. Abe couldn't forgive Nuada for nearly killing Hellboy, Abe's closest friend and someone he regarded as his brother. Nuala herself said she couldn't forgive Nuada for trying to declare war on the Humans and using her as a bargaining chip, not to mention killing her father. What Nuada had done, what he tried to do, still lingered in both their memories.

"But I didn't let him." Nuala spoke up, her voice sounding brighter. "I couldn't."

"That's right." Abe said, taking her hand. "What you did to stop him- it was very brave of you."

"Like what you did for me in the map shop; fighting that creature and making sure I got to safety. You were brave as well." She smiled, and then changed the subject. "Have you ever encountered any of the fae? Fairy or otherwise?"

"The fae? Hm..." Abe thought on this for a moment. "The last time I came across fairies was shortly before I met you. The tooth fairies your brother released at the auction."

" 'Tooth faries'?" Nuala questioned.

"They have a more scientific name, and 'tooth fairy' is more of a nickname, but apparently they like teeth. That's why they're sometimes referred to as tooth fairies. I once met Nixies though."

"Nixies?"

"They're a type of fae that are actually water sprites. Nixies mostly live in lakes and make their dwellings from seaweed. They're also guarded by giant fish, which I unfortunately found out the hard way. We were investigating a case with Nixie involvement because they were charming humans and getting them to do what they wanted because the Nixies thought it was funny."

"Sounds like these Nixies are quite troublesome." Nuala commented.

"Yes, but not the worst thing. Alvens hate me more, on account of being, er, technically a fish. Or half fish, or mistaking me for a strange fish. The point is Alvens do not likes fishes. On a related note, Banshees are not fun to deal with ether, what with all the screaming."

"I know of some of the kinds of fae; Alvens and Banshees for example. I wasn't aware of Nixies. I know of the Dryads though. Have you met a Dryad?"

Abe shrugged. "Not that I can recall. I have read about them."

"I met a Dryad once, a long time ago." Nuala said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Sounds like we both have stories to tell each other."

"We'll have to exchange our stories sometime then. I would very much like to hear yours."

"I would like to hear yours as well; especially the encounter with the Dryad." Abe glanced down to the book she still held, and then back up to meet her wonderfully golden eyes. "Speaking of stories, what happens after Perizad wishes to live in summer?"

She smirked at him, and he got the impression she wasn't going to give the answer away that easily. "What do you think happens?"

"I'm not sure. That he lives in summer forever?"

"I can tell you if you'd like, but I must start from the beginning of the story if you want to know. It'll make the story better if I start there."

"I wouldn't mind that."

So they nestled closer together on the sofa, and Nuala began to read aloud the story of Perizad and Perizada...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a hold of an e-book version of The One-Footed Fairy and I've read the story of Perizad and Perizada; I did think of Nuala and Nuada when I read it (except Perizad learned his lesson). Also, how the book is described is exactly as I found it in the bookshop.
> 
> I came across a post some time ago on tumblr listing different kinds of fae, and all of the ones mentioned are on there, so I decided to include a few (since The One-Footed Fairy does talk of fairies). I also like to think Abe has encountered at least one kind of fae during his time at the B.P.R.D.


End file.
